A Missing Lily, A Twisted Story
by TristaSetsuna
Summary: Lily and James are married, and one morning after being w/ Remus as he transforms, Lily is missing. Where is she, and why has she gone? They do find her..so read, and tell me if you like it!!


*****Hello!!! I'm going to camp soon, and this idea has been haunting me for the last few days. I just had to write it. To anyone who's read the Prank Bet: I love you!!!! Read this and tell me if you like.***  
  
  
  
James looked at his wife, sleeping beside him. They had been married for a year now. Slowly, he slipped out of bed and dressed quickly. It was a full moon and he was meeting Sirius, Remus, and Peter at Hogsmeade. Lily didn't know about Remus or the animagus thing. As the clock struck 12, he was gone.  
  
When James came in at 6:00 in the morning, he panicked. The bed Lily was sleeping in was empty. What was even more odd, was the fact that the bed was made. He walked around the house, everything was silent and in place. He was becoming more anxious. Where had she gone?? Why hadn't she left a note?? Quickly, he apparated to Sirius'.  
  
"SIRIUS!! Lily's missing!! I don't know where she went." James practically screamed. Sirius awoke with a start.  
  
"Don't worry Prongs, she's probably in the bathroom or something."  
  
"Don't you think I LOOKED there, Sirius!! HOW STUPID DO YOU THINK I AM??" James yelled. Then Sirius apparated back to the Potter's house and he helped James search the house. There was no Lily. Remus popped over at 12 in the afternoon. He helped too, they thought that maybe a note had been stuck behind the refrigerator. It turned out to be a tax receipt. There was no Lily. James was becoming seriously worried. Had Lily been kiddnapped by Voldemort? But the bed was made. She had left on her own free will. And on her own time. Sirius, of course, thought this was hysterical.  
  
" Don't ya see James? She left you for another man." Sirius laughed. James glared and opened the closet in their room, when he realized that Lily's suitcase was gone, and so were some of her clothes.  
  
Sirius and Remus left around 6, and he went to Diagon Alley, hoping anyone had seen his wife. No one had. Finally, he decided to go to Dumbledore.  
  
"So, you see...Lily's gone...and no one I've talked to has seen her. And I was wondering if you could search for her." James rubbed his chin, which was lined with the beginning of a beard because he was too busy searching for Lily to shave.  
  
"Of couse, James. I'll begin on it now." Professor Dumbledore said. " You go home and have a good night sleep."  
  
The bed at their house seemed to empty and lonely for James. He couldn't go to sleep, so he just sat in a chair wondering where his Lily had gone too.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning, he was in Dumbledore's office again, this time talking to Shiara Hunter, Lily's best friend.   
  
" I sent you an owl James. Didn't you get it?" she asked. "Lily's at Jack and my's house. She's been there since a day ago. Came early, at 5:00 Am. She was crying. Won't tell us why. We assumed you two had a fight. You mean you didn't get the owl?" she asked again. James shook his head no. Lily had gone to Shiara, crying. Why? "She seems only happy when she's playing with Erica (a/n: Shiara's kid). She threw up this morning, she's still upset." Shiara informed him.   
  
"Do you think I could see her?" James asked. Shiara thought for a moment and knodded.  
  
" Sure...you can try." They apparated to a nice, white farmhouse.   
  
"She's in here." Shiara said, leading the way. And she was right. Lily was sitting on a bed, crying. "She's been like this since she's came here." James opened the door and went into the room, closing the door behind him softly.  
  
"Lily?" he asked. Her crying stopped immediatly and her head snapped up.  
  
"James." she said, very coldly.  
  
"Why'd you come here?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I assumed thats what you wanted."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, know you don't have to sneak out of the house to meet her anymore. You can just inviter her over."  
  
"Invite who over?" James asked confused.  
  
"The other woman." she said this neutrally, but James saw how her eyes had quickly filled with tears and the way she had had to look down.  
  
"There is no other woman, baby."  
  
"Then where do you go once a month?" she demanded. She thought when he went to go to Remus, that he was going to meet another lover. He would have laughed had it not been a serious situation. He took a deep breath and told her.  
  
"Remus is a werewolf. Sirius, Peter, and I are illegal animagus. We stay with him while he transforms." He thought he heard her mutter, "I dont' believe you."   
  
"Look at me," he said, as he raised her head to look at him. He transformed into the stag, and her breath caught. He transformed back.  
  
"You're beautiful." she stated. Suddenly, she began to cry again. James pulled her into a hug.  
  
"I thought you didn't love me anymore. And...that...you...were bored of me." she sobbed. He pulled her tighter.  
  
"Of course not. I love you. You're the only thing that matters to me in this whole world." They lay still in each others arms. Lily giggled.   
  
"What?" James asked.  
  
"You didn't shave," she said, touching his growing beard.  
  
"I was to worried." he said, ending his sentence with a kiss. "Come back to our house. Our bed's to lonely without you." She smiled at his words.  
  
"Love you Jamesie." she told him.  
  
"Good. It's just me and you."  
  
"Un-uh!" she corrected him.  
  
"It's not just me and you?"  
  
"Nope." she said, not hiding the grin on her face.  
  
"Who is it then?" James asked.  
  
"Me," she took his hand and pointed his finger at herself," You," she pointed to him, " and our baby." She took his whole hand and put it on her stomach.  
  
"Our baby?" he asked, eyes wide. She knodded, and he broke out into a smile. "We're having a baby, we're having a baby. I'm gonna be a DAD! Lily's gonna be a MUM!" he chanted.  
  
"You're happy, then?" she asked.  
  
"Delighted." he said. She leaned up and kissed him on the lips.  
  
"What was that for?" James asked.  
  
"For loving me and the baby." He kissed her back.  
  
"Shall we go tell Shiara and Dan?" he asked.  
  
"Yes." she said. As they got up, James wrapped his arms around Lily, and silently they vowed to stay together forever, no matter what happened. 


End file.
